Percy Jackson and the Dawn of April
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: So I read the Blood of Olympus and decided the ending was too open so this happened... "It started off as a visit to Percy's mum after 3 years. But after an old friend of Percy's shows up, his vow to not forgive her seems to get in the way. But when she disappears and Percy is the only one who can save her. Will he, or will he let her be taken out of vengeance?"
1. JASON

**Hello! So this is a something I have been working on. Chapters aren't too long, but the whole thing is written so I think updates every two weeks will work. (Harry- "Yup, we'll try! Oh, btw, we still work here so expect some HP characters in the brackets!") Enjoy.**

**read and REVIEW.**

* * *

JASON POV-

SOMETIMES I WISH I could shape-shift like Frank. Then I wouldn't be stuck climbing these 4 gazillion flights of stairs to get to Percy's mum's apartment.

Percy on the other hand, seemed to have no problem climbing. It was quite the opposite, he seemed to be bouncing so much, he might as well have jumped the next 3 flights of stairs there and then.

As it were, Annabeth realised our stop was on that floor and gestured for the others to come on. There was a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Grover sighed. "These legs aren't mountain goat legs you know."  
"Neither are any of ours." Piper grumbled. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and whispered.  
"I know, my legs are going to fall off as well."  
Beside us, Hazel groaned. "None of this would have happened if _someone_ let Jason fly us up."  
We all turned accusingly towards Percy and he shook his head.  
"No. Flying may attract monsters, and I don't want any to come today. It has to be-"  
"-Perfect, we know." We all grumbled. Then Hazel put an arm around Percy.  
"It's alright Percy. We get it. It's been 3 years."  
He grinned but said uneasily "But what if she's angry at me for leaving? What if she forgot me?" He turned to Annabeth. "What if something happened to her while I was gone? Or Paul? What if-"  
Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "Seaweed Brain calm down! They're fine. And you know what? Even if they're not, we'll just go find them."  
"Even if it means going back to Hades." Grover added.  
Percy sighed and stood straight. "You're right. I shouldn't worry." he made to knock on the door, but he paused and looked back apologetically. "I need a minute to think of what to say first."  
"Take all the time you need." I said patting him on the back. I could understand how nerve wracking this was. It's not that I had ever done anything of the sort, but just seeing Percy nervous made it stick how important this was. I've seen this boy battle giants single handily, I've heard about how he took on the biggest giant at the battle with Kronos. Heck, I've even seen the boy come out of Tartarus and still be able to make jokes.  
Percy had saved my life countless times, sometimes not even asking for anything in return. If he needed a minute now, I would make sure he had two.  
As it were, Percy was ready; he raised his hand and knocked. We all heard footsteps and the door was pulled open.

* * *

**So there it is. Chapter one. You like? **


	2. APRIL

**So here is chapter 2.**

* * *

APRIL POV-

I love the gods, I really do. But there are only so many surprise missions I can take. The gods had given me no warning, no hints and certainly no time to prepare. They just zapped me with lightning and by the time I had blinked the spots out of my eyes, I was standing in a spot I hadn't been to in 12 long years.  
The park hadn't changed much since I was last there. The large evergreen trees still stood protectively around the edge of the park. Lush green grass blanketed the centre, providing a soft floor for the crowds of children to run across.  
Football playing children ran rampant and in between them, kids threw Frisbees around with such an aim it made me want to open a school. So the children would at least get within 3 feet of their target. Littered around were crowds of other families and friends, laughing and talking, taking pictures and- I felt a little homesick upon seeing this- having picnics.  
I remembered the picnics I used to have when I was young. Back when I was 7, the last picnic I had had with my family before I had had to leave. For a moment, I was engrossed in my memories.

_April and her brother ran excitedly into the park from the beach. The park opened into the beach so people could frolic between the two.  
Both children ran to a large spot of grass and jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Hurry up mummy. " They both yelled. They ran and got the blanket out of her hands and their mother laughed as they tried to lay it out flat._

_Eventually she reached them and laid the blanked out. The two children jumped on to it excitedly and made themselves comfortable. Then the picnic began.  
April could remember the taste of the food that day. Home made hotdogs with tomato sauce and mustard. Jam sandwiches and chocolate cake slices. There was fizzy lemonade and cold water and glasses of blue coloured milk.  
April hadn't had blue milk in 12 years. Not since that day._

As I shook myself out of my memory, I noticed a fizzy object floating in front of me. A piece of paper. it was my mission letter.

_"__Sorry darling. Big mission. This could be your last. See who you meet. Sorry about the warning. Don't die on me."_

I rolled my eyes. Great info dad. Like I wasn't already thinking of that.

_"__P.S- I got you your favourite little toys to help with any hindrances."_

I looked at the little objects in my hand. They were teardrop shaped and made of ice so when I smashed or melted them against anything, it would freeze it for 30 seconds. It wasn't long but I am literally the Queen on improvising on short amounts of time. This Isn't me boasting, I knew I could fight good, but that didn't mean I became too self confidant.  
I scanned the park from where I was standing, sensing for any danger or reason about why I was sent here. No-one gave me a second glance as they walked past. I could blend in perfectly.  
Now, you're probably thinking, _how does a Demi-god _(For yes, I was a Demi-god) _fighter and a girl who had some godly powers blend in? _  
Well I found it easy, I just went out as myself. I have large almond shaped brown eyes and long honey-brown hair that went down to the back of my knees. It was naturally streaked with shades of gold, like my dad's sandy brown and gold hair. I am the average height for a girl, maybe a bit taller.  
The only thing that got people staring was the general look of my face. And the only people who stared were stereo- typical guys who judge girls by their covers. My face looked young and innocent naturally. It was like that innocent "I'm cute." 4 year olds had but only I am 18 years old now.  
I am sometimes mistaken for a 16 year old, or even a mature 14 year old, all because of my face and long, cute hair. But I don't mind. When I went on missions for the gods, (Which was like every 5 minutes. ) it meant my enemies underestimated me. And that made my pounce all the more deadly.  
Sorry, that probably makes me sound like some crazy killer girl.  
So you probably want to know the whole deal about me and the missions for the gods so here it is.  
You ever heard of Hercules or Odysseus or one of those famous heroes? Of course you have, or this book must seem like absolute nonsense. Well I'm like one of those heroes, except no-one knows who I am.  
Why? you ask. Well... everyone thinks I'm dead. Why? Again. Well... and you better pay attention... here goes.  
Me and my brother are Demi-gods. I won't mention who my brother is or who my father is because it's more mysterious that way and I like being plain annoying. Ok, don't hit me. I'll give you one clue. You know him very well.  
Usually, Demi-gods are found and find out about their true heritage at about 12. But I'm a clever girl. I'm good at all that mystery stuff. That's why the gods chose me.  
Anyway, when a Demi-god figures out they're a Demi-god, it makes their scent stronger to monsters. Now by scent, I don't mean that Demi-gods never shower, they just have a Demi-god-ly scent that monsters can track and use to kill them. No biggie.  
So when I worked out I was a Demi-god, the gods knew. Especially my father who keeps an eye on all his children. So the gods decided that they would enlist the help of this girl. I looked so innocent but had so much potential that they could teach me how to survive and use me for important missions.  
This was only meant to be like a spies job. You know, they live normally most of the time and go on missions only every so often. But when the gods came to take me, they took me on a boat. However, I thought they were abducting me and 2 slap fights later, I exploded the boat and jumped off to swim to safety.  
Now, the gods weren't harmed. They're gods. But as I swam off the boat, they got Poseidon to take me to his underwater palace where they told me their ideas.  
This was all good, I was fine...But my family didn't know that. All they knew is that one day, I went for a swim in the sea, got too close to a boat and died in the freak explosion.  
And my poor brother probably thinks I'm dead.  
But that was all about to change because at that moment I looked up and saw the people I was meant to be protecting, being followed by giants. How they didn't notice them I couldn't figure.  
Ah... I spoke too soon. They turned and saw them. And as they did so I saw them too, there stood a boy I thought I'd never see again. My brother.

* * *

**Read and REVIEW!**


	3. PIPER

**Hello again. (Harry- "Yes, _again_.") I'm happy to see people reading the story! Great! Now if I could get some reviews...**

* * *

Sitting in his living room, laughing, and with his girlfriend. Percy was happy. He had explained all that had happened and surprisingly, his mum had just accepted it like that.  
"It's alright." She said. "I know how your mission thingies can get. I was worried, but I understand."  
Jason whistled. "Man are you lucky. If I disappeared and didn't see my mum for years she would say... actually she did say." He paused and looked at Percy's mum. "Actually, I better not say."  
Percy's mum winced and patted him on the shoulder. "Have some more blue cookies." She said handing Jason the last cookie and ignoring Percy's whine as he eyed the cookies.

"What's the deal with all the blue stuff anyway?" Frank asked.

"Yeah." Hazel added. "I remember when you first came to Camp Jupiter you had blue juice." They looked at her. "Well I remember because I couldn't decide whether you were going to laugh or cry."  
Percy shrugged. "I don't think I could decide either."  
"I remember too." Annabeth said. "When you came to Camp Half-Blood, you asked for blue cherry soda." She paused. "Come to think of it, you looked like you were about to cry then too!"  
"Awwwww" Percy's mum said messing up her son's hair. "Mommy's blue food is so good it makes you cry." Percy swatted his mother's hand away. He realised everyone else was waiting for an explanation so he opened his mouth and words came out.

"Basically, my 'dad' said there was no such thing as food that was blue."

They all looked at Mr Blofis and he put his hands up. "Hey, it wasn't me dad it was the other dad."

"So... Poseidon said that?" Hazel ventured. Percy shook his head. "No... It was the dad between them two." He shuddered "It was Smelly Gabe. He said there was no blue food and so since then, me and mum and... Never mind... We tried to make every food blue."

"I bet he didn't like that."

Percy shook his head and laughed. "Nope."

Frank looked confused though. "But how did the subject of blue food come up?" Immediately they knew he had said something wrong. Percy's mum looked at Percy worriedly and Percy stiffened. "Excuse me. " He said abruptly and left. Annabeth running after him.  
There was an awkward silence. "Sorry" Frank said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No" Percy's mum said. "It's not your fault. It's just. It was a girl who we knew who mentioned it. She was Percy's best friend. They were as close as... but she...well she died. And Percy hasn't liked talking about her since."  
They nodded. They could understand. Maybe that was why Percy's fatal flaw was helping his friends, because he didn't want to lose them like he did her. They looked out the door and in the hallway they could see Percy and Annabeth. They were hugging and it looked like Percy was either crying or laughing.

Annabeth was whispering to him. "-and then you can take them to Hephaestus' workshop."

"yeah" Percy whispered.

"But first you have to ask them." She handed him two small cubes and Percy nodded. Together they made their way to the others.  
Percy looked nervously between his parents. "Uh... I think we should take a trip." He suddenly blurted. So much for asking subtly. Annabeth smacked herself on the head. But now Percy was started, he began to ramble. "We could do loads of fun stuff and I could show you it all and I even got you passes-"

"-Wait, wait, wait, hold your horses buckaroo." Paul said. "We already have passports and all that stuff."

Percy wrung his hands. "Not that kind of pass." He was quiet for some time, working himself up to say what he wanted to. Then suddenly: "I want you two to come to Camp Half-Blood with me for the rest of the summer!"

Shocked silence.

10 minutes later they were walking down the stairs, ready to go to Camp Half-Blood.  
As they walked, Percy thought of his 'friend' who he had mentioned when they were talking about blue food. Even though it had been so many years, he still missed her.  
As they walked out of the flat, Percy let himself fall into a memory.

_Percy and his friend walked up to the bedroom of Percy's flat. As they did, his friend tripped on the last step and Percy caught her. She pulled herself out of his arms and said.  
"Percy, I'm not a baby: I can stop myself." But 5 year old Percy puffed out his chest "But I'm older, and I can protect you like...like-"  
"-Superman!" His friend exclaimed. Percy nodded "Yeah! Superman."  
His friend pulled him into the bedroom and put her red cardigan on Percy's shoulders like a cape. _

_"__I'm SUPERMAN!" Percy shouted and they fell on the floor laughing._

_Percy's mother walked in. "Kids, I was just in-" She noticed Percy wrapped in a cardigan and exclaimed. "Poseidon's Pants Percy!"  
They looked at Percy's mum. Then at each other and then at his mum.  
"Who's Poo-sigh-don?" Percy asked. His 4 year old friend tilted her head to one side. "And why do you have his pants?"  
Sally closed up. "Never mind. He's some Greek god. They're not real. It's all mythology. Carry on playing."  
As she left the two children looked at each other again. "She's hiding something." They both announced. Then his friend said. "And I know how we can find out."_

_"__How?" Percy asked. _

_"__From Mrs Krendall's books." She stated. "She's got to have one on Greek Mythy-whatever it was. She has more books than she does hair on her head"  
Percy looked surprised. "No way, but her hair is so long."_

_His friend got a dreamy look on her face. "And soooo pretty. I wish my hair was that long."  
Percy laughed. "You wouldn't have the patience to grow it that long" His friend scowled, which looked adorable on a 4 year old. "Yes I would." She said. "I'll show you, I will grow it that long and I won't cut it till you've seen it."  
She pulled her cardigan off of him and walked out the door only stopping to say. "Come on!"  
1 hour later, both children were lying on the floor over a huge book reading about the mass of Greek gods.  
"Ooooh, look this one has the same name as you. Perseus." The friend pointed out.  
Just then Sally walked in. "What are you up to?" She asked._

_"__Looking at Greek gods." They answered in unison. She seemed to pale slightly but she passed it off. "Oh yeah" She said. "Any you're related to." They both shook their heads sadly._

_"__No."_

_"__Oh well." She consoled. "Any you want to be related to?"_

_"__Poseidon!" They both yelled. Unnoticed to either of them, the water rose up out of the vase behind them and began to swirl as their excitement fuelled it. _

Percy was pulled out of his memory by his friends shaking him.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." He sighed. "Wait, how are we already at the park?"

"You were daydreaming about something..." Piper said. "Anyways, you might wanna look up." She pointed behind Percy and with shock, he saw 3 lumbering giants coming at them.  
Upon seeing that his dad had no idea what they were up against, he handed them their passes, explaining how they let mortals see passed the mist and go though magical barriers for up to 6 months. They took the tablets and then their eyes widened.  
Percy pulled out his pen, ready to uncap it but he couldn't. Like a blur, a girl appeared in in front of them sword already in hand. She wore a skirt that ended just above her knees and leggings with a T-shirt.

"No" She said. "These ones are mine." Then they were all zapped by lightning and when they could see, they were in the top of a tree, overlooking the area occupied by the girl and the 3 giants.

"Woah." Jason said "How'd she do that, she must be a child of Zeus."

"No" Percy said. " I don't know how she did it, but she's not Zeus' kid. She's a daughter of Poseidon."

Because now he recognised her. It was his old friend.

* * *

**DunDunDun! The cliffhangers still strike!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. APRIL (2)

**Hey! I'm glad to see so many people like the story and are reading. I know this chapter is short, but maybe a few reviews could get 2 chaps at once next week... siriusly (Sirius-"Yup, that's right. AT just did that!".) though, please review.**

* * *

FOR THE FIRST TIME Zeus had perfect timing. Blasting my brother and his friends to the top of that tree. Why it was a tree…? Well I don't pretend to understand Zeus, but now they were safe.  
I felt in my lower sock for the 3 ice drops I had. One for each giant.  
The giants were actually one of the most boring looking monsters I had seen. They just looked like normal humans but with 3 eyes on their heads. One at the back and 2 at the front.

_Oh well_ I thought. _At least it will make getting their attention easier. _

"Oi! Lug Heads!" I yelled and they turned towards me.

Now I could see how they were scary. Out from their middle sprouted an arm, which was scaly and thick and had two beefy hands on the end. The arm was long like a snake and slithered around the giants waist like a belt. On top of that, as the giants roared, I found out their breath stunk to high Olympus. I mean Yikes! "Yha!" I yelled as she threw the 1st ice drop, it hit one giant in between the eyes and froze his nose. _10 seconds gone, 20 to go. _ I jumped, grabbing onto the branch of a tree and she began climbing _15 seconds gone. _I reached the top of the tree and yelled for the giant whose nose I had frozen. "OVER HERE RUDOLPH!" Time seemed to slow down as I watched the giant stomp over. _10 seconds. _The giant approached but I couldn't wait for it to come close enough to jump. I only had 5 seconds left _25 seconds gone. _

So I decided to do something that usually took me 5 minutes of previous concentration, in 5 seconds of panic.  
I harnessed the water vapour in the air, hoping my plan would work. _ 3 seconds left. _I solidified the water, a trick my dad taught her, and jumped off the tree, into the patch of water. As always with water, when I swam I shot off, so I shot through the water and threw myself into the air, straight at the giant.  
I landed on it's head. As the second giant noticed, it started to move its arm as if to smack her off his friends bald head. I had no doubt that if he slapped me, I would turn into an April pancake. To add to it, he was swiping with the arm he held his sword in.  
I made to complete my plan but the giant who was swiping me seemed to move way to fast. _9 seconds till impact. _I had I noticed her time was up. The giants nose had unfrozen.  
I pulled the 2nd ice droplet out of my sock. I waited till the last second, right when the giant was about to hit me, and threw my droplet onto the giant's nose. As the second giant's sword came down on me, I held my skirt and jumped.

She sailed down the length of the giants head, making it go bog-eyed as it watched her fall between it's eyes. She landed on its nose and the ice made it extra slippery, she slid down the nose and flew off the end.  
I twisted myself whilst in free fall to see the 2nd giant's sword hit the first on the head and cause it to explode in a cloud of dust.  
As I carried on turning in mid-air, I managed to grab hold of tree branch, ignoring the new cuts on my hand, I pulled myself up where I sat, panting for a few seconds.  
"Making a giant kill its own peer. Smart." I jumped around, almost impaling the group behind me, before I realised they were my brother and his friends.  
I looked directly at Percy, hearing dimly how the giant roared behind me.  
"April-" The tree shook and I had to interrupt him. "Brother. I know it's been a long time, but I want to get to know you when we aren't about to die.  
And with that speech, which may have actually stunk more than the giants breath, I jumped.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! As you can see, I still love cliffhangers. So maybe REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	5. Hazel

**Thankyou for a review. Usually I would post a bit later but I got a review, so an extra chapter a day or two early for you!**

PERCY ALMOST EXPLODED, right there and then, in that tree. I didn't know who that girl was or how she knew Percy, but what she said had obviously not been the right thing.  
As I watched the girl, I also listened to Annabeth talk to Percy.  
"Percy, we don't know what happened or-"  
"-Annabeth no! How could she? She disappears for 12 years and when I finally meet her again all she can care about are some stupid giants. It's unfair, it's-"

I sucked a breath in. "-If you're that angry at her Percy, you should be glad to know she might die in the next 5 minutes."  
Percy's head snapped in the girls' direction so fast it gave me whip-lash just watching.  
His mum seemed to know what he was going to do before he did it as she tried to reach out to him even though she was on the other side of the tree and said. "Percy no-"  
But Percy did. He leapt out of the tree and sailed through the air with such speed and grace that I had to raise my eyebrows.  
"Brother Bird Bomb." He yelled. The girl on the ground didn't turn around but she raised her arm and faced her palm to the sky. Percy angled his body and as he fell, placed one foot on the girls' palm.  
She pushed her arm forward and Percy was propelled forward and towards the giant. He tucked his knees to his chest and spun as he went forward, like a human cannon ball.  
The girl looked at her hand in shock.

"DID YOU JUST USE MY OWN REFLEXES AGINST ME?" she yelled. All she got was a smirk.  
I figured the Bird Bomb thing must have been part of a childhood game they used to play so much, the girl just did the actions whenever someone said the words. It was obvious she didn't want Percy in battle, so she would be pretty angry if her reflex had been used against her.  
As Percy sailed through the air, the girl waited till he faced her and threw a rain drop at him. No wait, it was made of ice.  
Anyway, she threw this thing at him and he looked at it come towards him before smacking it with his sword. It sailed up high and right into the 2nd giants mouth. From the inside out, he froze. At the same time, both children hurled their swords at the giant and he smashed into ice and dust. They turned to the final giant, both panting and looking more furious than the next. The giant must have not had his one brain cell turned on because he ran forward and yelled." Die you idiots. I am 75 times bigger than you, you cannot survive! "  
The reply was loud and clear. Both children took hands and yelled. "Well you're 75% water too." With that, they made a pulling motion and- again from the inside- the giant exploded into floods of water and other giant parts you really don't want me to describe. Well... To tell the truth...I don't want to describe it.  
After the explosion, both Percy and that girl faced each other. They seemed to be arguing and Percy was pointing to them as if to say to let them down. She was flailing her arms as if trying to explain that she couldn't.  
"Right." Jason said. "Let's put an end to their arguing. It's going to drive me mad."  
They felt themselves float to the ground and they ran to Percy and the girl.  
"You died for 12 years!" Percy was yelling. "And all you cared about were giants."  
"Well I figured you'd want to talk when we weren't being targeted." She returned, causing Percy to sigh with anger. They continued their argument for some time and in the end Percy just sighed. "You know what." He said. "Fine, I can't be bothered to argue with you, just hand me my weapons and another ice droplet and let's go."  
She sighed and pulled a pen out of her pocket. She then did what appeared to be pulling an ice droplet out of thin air from where her arm was. I need to learn how to do that.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. PIPER (2)

**This is you extra chapter as thanks for the review!**

* * *

OK. SO I COULD'VE FIGURED that Percy and April knew each other. But brother and sister. No way. It was just...I can't even describe it. But now that I know they're related, I can kind of see the resemblance.  
Obviously I can't look at her now and explain the resemblance, I'm in mid-air. Hang on, let me explain.  
So after we landed. April and her mum were reunited. Percy wouldn't look at the girl, he must have been pretty mad, and by the looks of it, she didn't blame him for being angry at her.  
So we all got on our Pegasi. (Is that right for the plural?) but April didn't because she didn't have one. Basically, she had to give Zeus a mission report and then he would zap her to the Camp. According to her, she was zapped like that all the time. I don't know how she puts up with it. I hate it.  
So after 10 minutes of conjuring lightning, Zeus finally turned up and so, after saying Hi, we took off.  
As we flew, it was pretty much silent, until Frank asked what we had all been thinking.

"So...who is she. Apart from April Jackson."  
"April Mae Jackson." Percy automatically corrected. "Basically, she's my little sister. 9 months younger than me. She was like my best friend, she started the blue food thing. We used to do everything together. Even if it wasn't 'cool' for a guy to hang out with his little sister."  
"You used to play make-believe games didn't you." I asked. "That's where the Bird Bomb came from right?"

"yeah" Percy sighed. "We played it when we were bored backstage."

"Backstage?"

Percy shook his head. "Sorry. I forgot you don't know. Well, one year, at school, me and April did the talent show. We sung. And yes. I can sing. So we played our own music too and we basically did it to have fun. But everyone loved it. We won easily and soon we were being asked to sing on the beach or at our friends' parties. It was like we were famous. We called ourselves the Jackson Duo. It was great."  
We flew in silence again. Percy had a small smile on his face. We now understood a bit more about this girl but I wanted to know how she disappeared. I didn't think I was the only one.  
Percy either must have known, or wanted to get it out, because he started talking and he described the precious moments with his little sister.

_April had just perched herself on the wall at the edge of the school playground and was about to bite her sandwich when her brother came running into the playground yelling._

_"Mae Mae!" He yelled. "You have to come and see what I've been doing." He pulled her along._

_"Percy, my lunch!" She wailed so Percy had to pause to let her fetch it. He dragged her through the school corridors. Many were ones she'd never been in. Eventually, they came into a large room filled with musical instruments. The music room._

_"Woah." April said in awe. She'd never seen so many complicated things in one room. The walked up to the biggest on in the centre._

_"What is it?" April asked in awe._

_"A piano." 6 year old Percy stated. "That's Pi-an-ooooh." April smacked Percy on the shoulder. "I'm 5 not 1, I can talk." She walked round the grand piano with a look of awe in her eyes.  
"What does it do?" She asked.  
"It makes music." They both whirled round to see a boy and a girl standing in the door way. They both chuckled as April's hair whipped Percy as she turned and he scowled at her._

_"Who are you?" April demanded. Percy elbowed her. "April Mae, be nice.." He looked at the two. "but yeah... Who are you?"  
They laughed again. "I'm Elsie and he's Adam."The girl said. She had long black curls that framed her dark eyes. Her friend had short blond hair and round blue eyes. Both wore the smart uniform and each had a Head Boy/Girl badge._

_"You're not meant to be in here alone." Adam said. But he didn't sound angry. _

_"Alright, we'll just be going." Percy started to walk out but April yanked him back in. "How does it make music?" She asked._

"And that was it." Percy finished. "We went there every spare moment we had and we learnt how to play as many musical instruments as we could."  
"So what can you play?" Paul asked, He, too hadn't known about April.

"Piano, Guitar and Drums." Percy stated. "Anyway, we are here."

And indeed we were.  
The whole of Camp stretched out before us as we approached. The dining pavilion was buzzing with activity as the entire Camp sat down for lunch.  
Wow. So much drama had happened already and it was only lunch. There were more tables in the pavilion now. They were in rows and people were turning around and chatting to those on different tables.  
As we flew over the climbing wall, we all felt the heat of the lava. The climbing classes must have just finished. The tide was coming in quietly at the edge of the Camp and that's where we prepared to land.  
If only it had gone to plan. I mean, how hard can landing some sea- horses be.  
Apparently very hard. You see, as we were landing, there was a huge spark of lightning. It made the world flash black and white and my vision went silver around the edges.  
The arced bolt struck straight between the trees and the light formed a globe on the ground. As the bolt receded, the globe formed into the shape of an April. And then it was April.

And then...well I don't know what happened because our rides went berserk. Turns out they didn't like lightning either. It might have been all right if Percy was able to calm them, but he was skittish in air as well.  
So long story short, the Pegasi were scared, and their way of protection...well it was their home land. So we were thrown into the water below.

"BLACKJACK!" Percy yelled as they fell. He sort of twisted himself and flailed his arms around wildly and eventually, the water rose into a whirlpool that made me so dizzy I was glad I hadn't eaten my lunch yet. We emerged out the bottom of the pool and on to the bbank of grass.  
"Ugh." I said. "I'm soaking. I'll have to change now."

"You're not the only one." said Paul. "I'll just get my-" He paused, scratching his head. "I...er didn't bring any clothes."

"Well we can't go back for them now." Jason said. "It would be way too far and way too long."

"Well we can't just stay wet." Sally protested. She had only come in a dress and she was shivering.

"Let's go to the pavilion and see if we can find something." Percy decided and they made their way through the Camp.  
The pavilion was buzzing with only the voices of a few holiday homework doers. Lunch had obviously finished. The sun shone on the tables, weaving through the trees and patterning the tables like a streaked golden zebra.  
Annabeth and Jason walked in first, when they came back, they looked at Percy and announced. "Chiron isn't there."  
Sally looked at her son questioningly and he fidgeted.

"He may or may not know I went to bring you here..."

"PERCY!" Sally looked a mix between furious and just weary. Then there was a trotting sound. "Perseus Jackson!"  
They all winced. "That'll be Chiron."  
Annabeth looked up and her eyes widened. "Seaweed Brain, I got a hiding place for you."  
She linked her hands together and boosted Percy up onto one of the wooden planks that ran across the edge of the pavilion.

Then Chiron walked in. He looked around and his eyes narrowed on April. He definitely didn't remember her. "Where's Percy?" He asked. There was a muffled sneeze from above and Chiron made to look up.  
Then April jumped forward and put her hands on her hips. "Are you Chiron?" She asked. It was in an accent like one of those hip fashion crazy girls who always chew gum. Chiron nodded.

"Well you have some explaining to do! First, my manicure broke, then look what they did to my hair! Then she." She pointed to Annabeth who was starting to get in on the act. " Smashed my phone and now I'm wearing this!" She glared at Chiron who actually looked nervous. "You better get your manager because someone's gonna get an earful about this!"

"I'll get Mr D." Chiron said and trotted off as if her couldn't wait to have left.  
Percy jumped down from the panels. "I thought Clarisse said she was going to stall Chiron."  
Annabeth shrugged. "Yeah, well she's Clarisse."  
"She's also right behind you." They turned to see the one and only Clarisse La Rue behind them. She glared at Percy. "And for the love of cheese! Why would you come to the pavilion first? You know that's where Chiron would go."

Percy glared right back. "Mum and dad need clothes and this _is _ where you find people who could possibly give clothes."

"Well you can't stay here. Chiron will give you a right telling off." She argued.

"Oh it may be a bit more that that." A voice said from behind Percy. He winced as he turned around.

"Hi, sir." He said meekly. Chiron gestured in the direction of the Big House and barked. "In. Now," He pointed at April who's shoulders slumped. "You too April Mae, I'm sure your dad will be happy to know that we know of your whereabouts now." April winced. "Yes sir."

In the big house, Percy and April sat in one of the chairs. They had just finished explaining what had happened. Chiron sat in his wheelchair disguise and shook his head.

" forges." He said. They looked at each other and both said "Huh?"

Chiron shook his head once more and led them outside to where the rest of the Camp was waiting to see the drama. Percy had to roll his eyes. It was not as if nothing ever happened.

"You can go down to Poseidon's palace by the forges." Chiron said. "As it is, the Camp was going to take a field trip of sorts there on recommendation of your brother." He nodded to Percy. He stood straight and announced to the whole Camp.

"You're lucky. Thanks to Percy, we can leave for the forges early." There was a cheer. "One bag per person, get packing, we'll meet by the beach in 10." He looked towards Percy. "Take your sister back to Poseidon's cabin." He nodded and slowly the crowd dispersed. "Oh and April." April paused, looking back. Chiron pulled something out of his pocket. A Camp Half-Blood necklace with 2 beads on it. He handed it to April. "Welcome back."

She took it with a small smile. "It's good to be back."

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	7. PERCY

**Honestly, do you really think I own Percy Jackson. Of course not! I do not own Percy Jackson!**

SWIMMING IS NEVER A CHORE It's always something I can do to calm me down or think. Water just works for me like that. But holding up bubbles for all the males in Camp Half-Blood so they don't die _and_ pulling the bubbles along behind me. Well... Let's just say it's hard.  
April was no better. She was panting slightly as she swam, taking care of all the girls. But she wasn't sweating out enough to fill the arctic ocean. I was.  
Speaking of April. I know she's my sister and all, but I am so mad at her. Doesn't she get it? I mean, she disappeared for what-12 years. Then all of a sudden she comes back and she thinks a simple sorry can fix all of it! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she apologised and all but that doesn't take away the 12 years I spent wishing she was still alive.

Ahh, never mind.

The sea was a rainbow of blue as we swam along. Often, I could feel seaweed or kelp tickling my feet as I swam. I had taken my shoes off and put them in my bag, it was more fun that way.  
As we swam we passed old ruins of gods-know-what. (Actually some of them probably do) They were made of yellowing bricks that had green vines weaving through them.  
Finally, we came to it, the entrance to the forges. A wall of sea stone rose high up the sea like a dam. It shimmered as the sun shone on it. As it shimmered the sight of the wall flickered and you could momentarily see what lay behind.  
On the left, a blur of orange and red mixing in with the blue of the water and looking like a purple hue. On the right, rows of brown and white that made up the village.

"It's just through the wall." I told them, trying not to actually laugh. The looks on their faces. _Through the WALL?!_ Gods was it priceless.  
I led them through the wall. I have to admit, it was a strange feeling, even for me, to walk straight through a wall that looked so solid. It felt like I was being squashed, like the wall didn't want to let me through, or maybe it was the floating mass of bubbles.  
Speaking of which, I had to try extra hard to keep them intact because the wall seemed to want to kill my friends.  
Finally, we reached the end, or I hope it was the end. Because if it wasn't, we really were in trouble. You see, I walked into the wall.  
I know. You're wondering how a boy walking _through_ a wall, can walk into a wall. Well, I can't exactly say how, I'm not sure myself. But one layer of that wall wasn't "walk-through" It was rock solid, hard and straight. Well- except for that one bit which is curved with the dent of my head in it.  
I looked at April in horror. "How do we get out of here?" She too looked worried and she pounded her fist on the wall.

"Maybe we can blast it." She suggested. I nodded to her, momentarily forgetting I was meant to be angry at her. "Try it." She stood still, with an almost comical look of concentration, her nose scrunched up and her eyes pinched. Finally she made an action as if punching something. A huge ripple of water sailed towards the wall and made impact. With a bang (which hurt my ears by the way.), it rebounded backwards. It almost scattered all of my bubbles.

"Uhg!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't that work?" But I was focusing on something else.

"Shhh." I said distractedly to her. In front of me, chiseled into the rock, there were letters.

_Cyclops forges and village. Entry only for cyclops' or any people/creatures permitted or allowed by Poseidon or any creature that already resides here._  
Now I was as frustrated as April. "We're Poseidon's children for crying out loud! How much more permitted can we get?" I kicked the wall and winced. Now I was trapped in a wall _and _ I had a broken foot. Could it get any better?

"Blllpbp." Annabeth said. Or that's what it sounded like through a bubble. She was obviously trying to tell me something. At April's nod, I slowly made my way through the bubble.  
She grabbed me on the shoulders. She had that gleam in her eyes which meant she had an idea and I should be excited or very very scared.  
"It says you need permission from a person who already lives there!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "yeah, I know, I read it too." She flicked my forehead. "You have a brother who lives in the forges." April stuck her head in through the bubble, which I had to admit I found a funny sight. "Brother?" She asked.  
"Half brother. He's a Cyclops. Tyson." I replied. She removed her head. (But not literally.)  
I turned back to Annabeth. "But how do I get him to hear me?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm stumped on that one." I nodded. "thanks anyway." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and popped out of the bubble. Quite literally.  
April sighed next to me. "Now we just have to find a way to make loads of noise."  
"Well it's our best plan, so yeah." From behind me I sensed a disturbance in bubble 38. Franks bubble.

"What's the hold up?" He asked once my head was safely in the bubble. (Can your head ever be _safely_ in a bubble? Wait, you can't usually get your head in a bubble can you?)  
"Well we can't get through unless we have a Cyclops so we figured we can make lots of noise, get Tyson up here." I explained.

"Mmmm That's good." He ventured. "But what if someone goes in first and brings him back to you."

"But we can't go in until we have him." I said.

Frank got a gleam in his eyes. "Fish can pass through right?" I looked around and noticed normal fish and sea creatures swimming through as if they didn't see the wall.

I nodded. "Yeah." Frank smirked. "How small do you need me?"

According to Frank, it had only taken him 10 minutes to find Tyson and lead him to us. But it seemed like so much longer. I managed to rasp out an explanation of who Tyson was to April and then...then we sat on the sea floor getting more tired by the minute.  
April was pretty much as tired as me now. Proof that the wall did seem to want to squish us into tiny people pancakes.  
Finally though, Frank came back. He didn't come through the wall, he stood on the other side and we heard Tyson banging on the wall. In the end, a huge black fissure was created and it expanded until it was an archway, or a door perhaps.  
We walked through and on the other side I immediately felt the difference. I was still as tired as. But it was like a pressure had been lifted off of me. It wasn't even like one of those times when you don't know you had it until it disappeared, I could feel it the whole time and now it was bliss to leave it behind.  
Next to us, as if guarding the door, there was a statue of my dad. It was grey but it was fashioned in such a way that it looked like he was actually there. He could have been.  
As the bubbles passed through, the statue stood up. It was around 4 times my height and it looked down on me, making me feel very small.

"Welcome to our domain, where two gods can reside in one domain. All creatures permitted shall be kept safe. Drop your bubbles."

I looked at the statue in horror. "What? If I drop the bubbles they will die."

"No they won't. Have some trust." The statue said. I felt it trying to sap my strength as it got me to surrender.

"But they'll die. They can't breathe in water." I protested. I heard a moan next to me as April turned white and almost collapsed. I caught her just in time but her bubbles collapsed.

"Oh no!" I heard Annabeth cry. "The bubble's gone. I can't breathe. I'm going to die. I'm going to-" She paused and looked down at herself in shock, like many others were doing. "I can breathe!" She squeezed me. "Percy I can breathe.!"

"Yeah, and I can't." I wheezed. She blushed and let me go. "Guess the statue was telling the truth." Slowly, I let go of my bubbles... And my legs. That statue was a really good strength thief.

Jason helped me up and Piper took April out of my hands.

"Let's go." Frank said. "Before you two completely pass out because of that statue."  
As we walked to Poseidon's palace, we took in our surroundings. We walked on old fashioned cobblestones with little rows of corral reef at the sides. School of fish swam above us and I found myself hearing random conversations. It seemed pretty ok for Atlantis.  
Finally we got there. The water shimmered a golden colour around the courtyard, almost like a wall, but see-through and not solid. Light from the sun bended in the sea as if it was purposely aiming for the building that stood in the middle.  
Guarding each side of the shimmering water were guards. They wore long white overalls with blue trousers. They had a green rare seaweed sash and a sea shell engraved with _Guard_ to show that they were- well it's obvious- guards.  
The one on the right walked up to me with his fancy looking clip board. "Name please."

"Percy Jackson." I replied.

"Hmmm. You're not on here. Sorry." He pointed out.

"But I'm Poseidon's son." I protested.

"Well, you're still not on the list." He stated. April stumbled forward.

"April Mae. I live here. Room 5.8/18." She said.

The man didn't even check his list. "Yes. Welcome back." Then he just let us through like that.

"Why didn't he let me in?" I asked once we were near the doors. A man opened the door for us as we approached the castle. We walked in and looked in awe.  
The outside of the castle had been one thing. It had been like one of those old fashioned castled with the vines growing up and curving around the turrets, covering the bottom but not the complete top. The only difference was that there were no actual walls for the plants to grow up, it was like they had grown into that shape on their own and they were the things making the shape of the castle. You'd think it would be a bit see-through, and it was. But I had seen people from inside walk into their rooms, and with one word, they got the plants to grow a bit and cover the "walls" of their room. Besides, you couldn't even see the rooms, the strange golden light took care of that.  
The inside was better. A long straight path of cobblestone went straight ahead. At the end, a throne sat, just like the one on Mount Olympus. Down the side of the long room, there were plants and bits of wall, floating in odd places, so the spaces between were around the size of doors. Wait, they were doors, the other things just showed you the entrances. As we watched, a small fish went up to what looked like a small pot box and just swam right in. The door handle next to it lit up and the words _I'm home_ flashed on the front.  
"He let me in because I live here." April answered. I had almost forgotten what I had asked her.

"This way." She said and led us through one of the "doors.". It was like walking in the aquarium. On each side, we could see other people or creatures walking through these things like we were, but the golden light seemed to stop us colliding or taking the wrong path. We had to go straight up, and I mean straight up, we had to do the breath stroke straight up and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who go water up their noses. Finally, the path straightened out and we went straight forward. Along the sides, there were pictures in frames floating against the golden "walls.". On closer inspection, we figured they were of April's childhood life, and I was in many. So after sufficient blushing, we came to the entrance. April made us stop and look down and under all the golden light, and the little pictures, and plants and all the creatures, we saw, at ground level, a huge room with a bed and a table and a draw and a huge desk. It looked, well, royal.

"That's Poseidon's bedroom." She said. "And now over to mine."

That said, she held her skirt, and jumped, right down that jump straight down as the path went only that way.  
For a place underwater, we sure got pulled by gravity pretty fast. But I have to admit, Frank and Piper weren't the only ones who screamed either. But I didn't sound like a girl when I screamed. No matter what April said later.  
It's safe to say, my sisters bedroom is amazing. We slid out into a bedroom that was big. On one side, there was a single bed with a window beside it. On the other, a cupboard and a desk. On the wall next to the door, there were shelves built into the wall with all sorts of trinkets and the lot in them. On her wall, on the other side of her bed, there were all sorts of certificates and booklets labelled _Mission report_ on the wall.

"This is my room." April said. "At least the room I sometimes stay in when I have missions underwater or around here."

"And we'll be staying in this one room?" Frank asked sceptically, I could totally see why. Sure, the room was bright and big, but it wasn't that big.

"Ish." April said. "We're going to combine a few rooms together."

"That's all good." Jason said. "But there is kind of a floor and a ceiling and a solid gold thing."

"The gold thing is called a Sun-Drifter, and I can manipulate them." April replied.

"Prove it." Was our only reply.


	8. ANNABETH

NEVER CHALLENGE April Mae Jackson, because you will be left feeling like an idiot. She said she could make a great room, and boy could she.

The square room had changed to that of a tower, tall, round and inviting. Built in to the walls were long drawers that were actually pull-out-beds. They were arranged to go up and around the room like a spiral stair-case. Under each bed, there were cubby-holes. 4 for each of us. Going down the length of the cubby holes were small cupboards that we couldn't see through, for "private" things.

Randomly dotted around the room, there were long, thin rectangular holes that we were to slide our clothes into. Long story short, it was amazing.

We all went to pick out beds and get unpacked, which would have been a simple affair if Percy and April hadn't ended up in next door beds. It seems my boyfriend was still a teensy bit…extremely mad at April.

"I don't see why you're so eager to be so close to me. You weren't so eager when you _left_ for 12 years." Percy said scathingly. My boyfriend can be an old moody-pants sometimes.

"Percy." She replied with a tone showing she obviously had experience with this type of thing. "I have apologised like a million times, please, can't you just forgive me. I'm sorry. I never meant to leave you." She took his hand with genuine sorrow in her eyes. "please?"

Somehow, it seems that apology, which I would have accepted gladly, was not enough.

He ripped her hand out of hers. "NO! April, don't you see? You're half hearted sorry isn't enough. It's not as if you just went on holiday without me. You made me think you were dead! Dead April! And you're my sister! Sorry doesn't cover it. I thought you were dead!" He turned away.

"But I've apologised." April protested. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Mean anything?" Percy repeated. "You want to mean something? Well mean this. "I will never sing or play music for or with you ever again."

She reeled back. "But you said-"

"-Our musical link was a testament of how close we are and how much we love each other." Percy finished. "I know.

April looked down. "Sorry." She said one last time, and swam off.

It was safe to say I had a good old talk with Percy. He didn't seem any more likely to forgive her, and that made me slightly angry, but I had a way to fix it.

On the way to this place, I had a small talk with April. I just couldn't believe that such a sweet looking girl would purposely do that to her brother. Especially as it seems they were pretty close.

"So you're Percy's sister huh?" I asked. Whilst she trudged on, carrying us, she nodded. "I'm sorry." I joked.

"Same to you, you're his girlfriend." She laughed. Her smile faltered. "He's never going to forgive me is he?"

I sighed. "It looks bad now, but he will. The fact that he's so mad at you proves it, it shows he cares."

She smiled. "You're clever." She said. "Percy must drive you crazy."

I nodded. "That's true. But there's something else, or rather someone else that's on my mind right now."

She looked over at me. "what?"

"You…" I hastened to explain. "Percy hates you, you made him think you were dead, but I don't believe that. There is more to what happened that day. I want to know what." She looked reluctant, so I carried on. "Look, I don't know what you did, but I don't think you did it on purpose, you have to try and cooperate because I'm trying to help you. If you don't want to, I can always side with Percy, he is my boyfriend after all."

She must have guessed from my tone that I wouldn't take no for an answer so she nodded. "But not right now. I need time to prepare."

I gave my nod in consent. "The evening then?"

"By the coral gardens" She said. "By the Plooth."

"You won't lie to me." I checked.

She seemed to have a resigned sparkle in her eyes. "I couldn't if I tried."

As we continued walking, I had my mind on my talk with April that evening. Slowly, I came up with a plan. I was a very risky plan but it could patch up Percy and April's relationship…or completely destroy it. But I had to try.

Later that day, whilst we were unpacking, I talked to Percy.

"I need your help." I asked him. He looked at me and smirked that beautifully, handsome, smirk that made him look…. Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah…

He said. "Who'd 'a' thought the great Annabeth Chase would need my help. Me! The simpleton Percy Jackson!"

I swatted him. "Take me to the coral gardens." He stopped. He didn't drop his hands, or his pose, or his smile, he just stopped.

"T-The coral gardens.?" He stuttered. I kept up my determined 'business' face. "To the Plooth." I continued.

His face turned serious, which actually scared me a little. "Do you know what Plooth is darling?" He asked, his face still serious. I wracked my brain, thinking of the plants name. Then it came to me. I thought of what April had said to me earlier.

_You won't lie? _

_I couldn't if I tried._

"They are plants that cause the person standing closest to them to tell the truth and only the truth." I said, becoming more in awe of April's determination and bravery as I said it. I wouldn't do that to myself when talking to a complete stranger, even if she was my brother's girlfriend.

"What's going on Annabeth?" He asked. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"That's not important right now." I said, loving him more and more because he had the trust in me to just nod and accept it. "I just need you to take me there and to hide as well."

He shook his head and sighed. "Uh… Alright, I guess I'll take you there." He consented. "But then I need an explanation."

"Of course."


	9. PERCY(2)

HAVE I EVER TOLD you I think my girlfriend goes insane sometimes? Well now would be a good time to mention it. Why on Earth did she want to go to the Plooth and who on Ares (mars) was she meeting with? And why do I have to hide?

The garden was really quite nice. A cobblestone path weaved through coral and a rainbow of colours. Pink and blues sat in harmony next to a beautiful hue of purples and greens.

Hang on… harmony?...Hue? Annabeth is rubbing off on me.

Anyway, we stopped off in an alcove sort of place. The bush of Plooth was planted in a curve with the path following. Opposite, there was a small seat, that swung. For some demented reason, Annabeth made me hide in a bush behind the seats.

We sat in silence, me in a bush and Annabeth on her comfortable seat that probably wasn't going to leave a bruise on _her_ bum.

After about 3 minutes (and yes I was counting, I wanted to get out of that bush ASAP) the last person who I thought would be meeting up with Annabeth came. April Mae Jackson.

"I take it you know what these plants do?" April said.

"I take it you knew my plan?" Annabeth returned.

April shrugged. "You didn't exactly hide it." Annabeth sat forward and looked at my sister quizzically. "So what happened then?" April smirked. "What, no _how are you. Nice hair."_?"

Annabeth relented. "How are you?"

"Nice hair…"April pushed on.  
Annabeth sighed. "Nice hair."  
"Thank you" April said "Now I shall tell you."

And that she did, true to its name, the Plooth forced her to tell the truth, just as it had happened that day. She explained to us her memory.

"Well, it started that day when I was 7 and I decided to go for a swim.

Me and Percy used to always swim at the beach. Anyway, for some months before that, I had been noticing weird things around me. Shadows and creatures. It was only that morning that I had had what I though was a crazy idea. I had joked with myself that I was seeing Greek mythology come to life. Obviously" She gestured to herself. "I wasn't far off the mark.

So the Gods were informed that I had worked out my heritage and they 'scheduled' a meeting with me. So when I went out for a swim that day, they took me onto their boat and tried to tell me. However, I was smart for a 7 year old. I though they were kidnappers, using stories to lure me in. So… I set the boat on fire."

That was the first time I saw my girlfriend truly gobsmacked. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline and she stammered. "You set a whole boat on fire?"

April grinned and said. "Actually I exploded it. You see it was a really fancy boat with candles in the dining room and everything. So I stole one of the candles and threw it into the fuel room when Zeus wasn't looking and then jumped out a port hole."

Annabeth shook her head in wonder. "So it is all Jacksons who have a knack for doing the impossible and strange then."

April smirked. "Yeah… anyway, so I was swimming away nice and happy when the water started acting weird.

Suddenly the tide was going the wrong way and there was my dad swimming under the water, which was impossible because I didn't think my dad was alive.

So the water started going against me and I was plunged under water. The man who was my dad was pulling me under and as I kicked and screamed at him, he kept saying sorry, that he didn't want us to meet like that. In the end he fed me something and my world went dark.

When I woke up, I was in a room in a palace. I didn't know where I was but I had pretty much come to terms with the fact that strange creatures were real. There was a note on my table telling me to stay put but… you've met my brother, did my dad really expect me to listen? So I went out of the room, which was mistake number 1. Mistake number 2 was talking to the satyr on holiday there. He told me he was a silent protector of a person. Naturally, I asked what a silent protector was."

"And he told you what a _satyr_ silent protector is, not a _human_ one." Annabeth finished. April nodded and Annabeth carried on. "He told you that a silent protector was a friend of who they protected and not that a human protector has to hide from who they are protecting and help their person from afar." April nodded. "And when I saw my dad and he asked me to trust him and he was real and this all was and that I couldn't tell Percy-"

Annabeth gasped. "You said you would if your could be Percy's silent protector!" Again April nodded, and this time she looked sad. "And because of my own nosiness with that satyr, I had to leave my brother for 12 years."

She sighed and slumped slightly, "And now he won't forgive me."

Annabeth couldn't answer. She looked at me and mouthed _did you know_, but I couldn't reply. I hadn't. Afterwards, I was pretty much in a daze. After April left, me and Annabeth walked back in silence. As we did so, the conversation I heard replayed through my head. _You said you would accept if you could protect Percy!_ My sister had gone out of her way to protect me. Her big brother who should be the one protecting her! I reflected back to what had happened that day.

Suddenly, I wasn't so angry anymore. Instead, I was in awe. My sister hadn't purposely left me, she pledged to save her brother without any care for what it involved. She had left her previous life for me. I didn't matter anymore that she got to spend time with her dad, because I knew she hadn't. She had been on missions following me to protect me.

It was safe to say I didn't sleep that night. But that sort of helped in the end.

You see it went like this. I couldn't sleep, and because I couldn't' sleep, I got bored…and anyone will know that me being bored won't bode so well for anything.  
So I got so worked up over the whole "Apologise to April" Thing, that I decided to go and apologise there and then. However, Annabeth had long ago drilled it into my head that when you apologise to a girl, you get extra brownie points for making it look sincere. So I wondered _what would an April like? _My first idea was a unicorn, but then I thought of a card. I remembered how April used to love getting cards, she never chucked any away. But she loved handmade ones more. So I decided to make her a huge card.

So not sleeping helped because I made the card, and making the card helped because that meant that I fell asleep for ages. That helped because everyone pranked me and I found the note.

When I woke up, I was somehow in the room we go to. to eat breakfast. Not only that, but I was rustling. As I opened my eyes, the first think I saw (and heard) were the faces of my Camp members laughing. I looked down in horror to see the source of the rustling.

Stuck, completely down my front, back and sides, were little sticky notes. Of every size and colour and they all said things that I had been called on them.

_Perseus Jackson._

_Darling.  
Sweet cheeks. _(MUM!)

_My man._

_I will get your sister._

I did a double take at the last one. _I will get your sister. _ I pulled the sticky note off of myself and held it up. It smelt of carrots and stale milk.

"Who wrote this one?" I asked. No-one volunteered themselves. They all looked between each other, bewildered.

"We didn't use any brown sticky notes." Some one shouted out as I noticed the note was indeed brown. It started to sink in that maybe this was a real note, made by an enemy of sorts.

I jumped out of my chair and looked around. "April! Where is April?!" I shouted. I started to run for the exits, looking in desperation for my sister. "She's on her mission." My dad finally called out. "She will be back tonight."

I literally sagged with relief as my dad walked up to me, wanting an explanation. I showed him and Annabeth the letter, they both paled.

"If she's not home by tonight, we start a search." Poseidon said. "For all we know, this could be real."

I refused to believe my sister was in danger. "Maybe it was meant for someone else's sister." I tried but Annabeth gave me the look.

"How many sisters do you know who make a living of smarting the evil." She returned. And with a sinking heart, I realised she was right.

_Take a walk through a village._ That's what they think will calm us down enough to forget about April till dinner. It didn't work. Whilst the village was beautiful, all I could think about was how April may be dead right now and that she died thinking I hate her.

As we turned down the road, tall white masterpieces rose up from the seabed. They houses 3 times the size of normal ones. The windows were like large domes and the front door was like a giants gateway. April would love it. I can see why she chose to live here.

Soon the sun went down over the horizon. Dad reminded me that it could still be light above the sea and that we didn't have to worry yet. But I still did. As we sat down for dinner, there was a low hum of chatter, but I didn't talk. Previous memories of April kept playing through my ming.

_You're my hero Percy!_

_I'm Superman!_

_We wanna be Poseidon._

_That is Pi-an-ooooooo._

_I can look after myself Percy._

_But I want to protect you…_

Suddenly I jumped up. Dad looked at me in surprise. "I'm sorry" I said. "but she's my sister, I can't just leave her until it's safer. I'm her brother, I should be able to help." And I turned and shot off through the water.


	10. APRIL(3)

I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN Zeus wouldn't have sent me out on a mission in the middle of the night. I guess my senses aren't as acute at 2 am. Well I guess this is my payment. I mean, how could I have been so stupid. I guess I should explain.

I had woken up around 2 am because I had heard noises. I had gone to the dining area and seen Percy hard at work making a "Sorry April" Card. I was about to hug him there and then, but a bit of paper started silently fizzing behind me. I suppose I should have noticed more, like how Zeus's mission papers don't silently fizz.

I grabbed hold of the paper and was transported.

I appeared on a cliff edge. Turning around, I looked down the cliff for any sign of the monsters I was meant to get. There were none. Stupidly, I put my back to the cliff edge and that's when it happened.

From behind me, a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I grabbed my knife and sliced at him and he let me go. But by then it was too late, I was falling down into the sea, where he had wanted me.

I made to try and control the waters, so I may survive. But they were evil waters and I had no control over them. Soon the water was not a metre away from me. I hit it, straight on, and my world went black.

I had woken up in a chair underwater. I couldn't move or speak. They had taken my weapons and put them right in front of me but just out of my reach as if to taunt me. That's still where I am. But I have a plan. The men have been coming every hour to check on me, and they have been trying to find out what my little ice droplets are. Here comes one now.

"WHAT ARE THEY?" He spat. I kicked. I hit him on the head an knocked him out. Once he was down, I shuffled my chair till it cracked the ice droplet. The water around me froze and the sheet of ice expanded out to all the water it could reach. As the closest bit of water to me unfroze, a bit further away froze. I had created a traveling sheet of ice, and hopefully someone else would recognise it and save me. That's when I picked up the chair with me and ran.

**Man is this one short. Maybe if I get a review then I'll post another today or two next time. It's up to you guys...**


	11. PERCY(3)

I HAVE BEEN AROUND the 7 seas many a time but never have I seen a traveling piece of ice. At first I thought I was hallucinating. That fighting monsters daily and having not eaten or slept in 2 days had finally gotten to me. Then I thought of April.

For the last two days, I have been swimming, non stop. Monsters have been following me like anything and I haven't slept. The doubt has started creeping in that maybe I will never find April. What If she dies and I never get to apologise.

I was definitely far from Camp. I had started going north but had probably deviated from that path quite a bit. I was still underwater but as of late, I had been noticing the parts I was swimming through were deserted.

That's when I saw it.

The sea around me had turned dark and foggy but that wasn't what I was looking at.

Deep in the middle of the fog I saw her. Her bent figure was silhouetted as she walked. At first I thought I must have fallen asleep, that I was floating somewhere and dreaming. But after sufficient pinching, I realised this was reality. I called her name out softly and she looked up. Her face exploded in joy and she ran towards me.

"April!" I cried as I caught her. I hugged her and she smiled at me. That sweet smile I had missed so very much. I held her like I used to, wishing we could stay like that forever, but we had to go.

"Come on." I said and we started swimming off.

"NOT SO FAST." Behind us, there were 6 lanky men. They had long ginger beards and their skin had an oddly disgusting green ting to it. They actually reminded me a bit of leprechauns. They smelt of carrots and stale milk. Just like the sticky note. They ran forward, ready to take the tired boy and girl down while they weren't in good health. But I was going to go down without a fight. I uncapped Riptide and we began.

I stood in front of April The whole time as I fought. I slashed and kicked at them but their injuries just made them better fighters.

"Get someone." I yelled to April. "iris message!" I turned and slashed, cutting one of their legs, but the cut healed and he carried on.

"I need to be overwater." April mumbled and her fingers tried to pull the sea onto a rainbow but it was obviously not working. Then I had an idea. "Cover me from all sides I told April." She nodded and the water around me began to circle. Soon, Me and April were wrapped in a whirlpool and the lanky men were out of sight. I began to raise my arm, slowly the water rose up and we went with it.

I directed us to the cliff top and let April stop the whirlpool. The poor girl looked like she was going to faint. I helped her up and we turned around. My face dropped in dismay as I noticed that I had brought the leprechaun dudes up with us.

"You just won't give us a break will you!" I said, trying to keep the attention on me whilst April prepared an Iris message.

"It's payment for what your girl did to our master." The tallest one replied shaking his sword at us.

"You know you can't kill us." I replied. "You will be…uh –Cursed! Yes cursed, if you kill us."

They all shuffled back slightly. "Cursed?" One of the stuttered. "I don't want to be cursed. The tall one smacked him on the head.

"Don't be silly, they can't curse us. Just kill them." He turned around. "Where's the girl anyway."

They all turned around and I desperately shouted. "Curses and plagues, I can bestow many horrors upon you!" But they pushed me aside so they could kill my sister.

"April Run!" I yelled as I hit the floor. I saw her turn from the fountain of water and jump up in surprise. But she was too late. One of them smacked her away like a fly and the iris message went down as April lost concentration. Two other green people went at April, ready with daggers to take her life. From what seemed like no-where, she produced two daggers of her own and began to spar with them.

For a moment I sat dazed on the floor, watching her in awe. She fought like it was a dance, expertly weaving and dodging. At one point, she paused, letting the dagger swipe so close to her before reacting, that I almost cried out to her.

As I got out of my daze, I attacked the other three green people from behind. I sliced at the first one, watching in satisfaction as he wailed in pain. The second one came for me and swung. I ducked and rolled behind a rock. I felt the floor as he lumbered towards me and crept backwards. Hearing a crumble and a splash, I realised with dismay I could not run any farther back. I stood up and noticed the three green people were some way in front of me.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "You're too scared to approach. That's what I thought."

"We are fearless." The tallest replied, once again taking charge.

"prove it." I said. As one, they growled and jumped. I waited till the last second, when even I was scared they would get me, then I ducked. They sailed over my head and landed hard with a thump. The rock underneath their feet shuddered and they fell, down back into the sea.

"Get 'em dad!" I yelled as they fell.

"Don't worry he will." I looked up to see Annabeth, Piper and Tyson standing beside me. Annabeth held a hand up and I took it.

"We'll take the other three," Tyson said and the three of them ran off. None of us noticed the green hand reach over the cliff edge.

I ran over to where April was and helped her up as the other 3 leprechauns where hurled off the cliff edge. "You're ok." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her once more.

"We all are." Tyson declared happily.

There was a grunt and we turned to see that one of the leprechauns had kept hang on the cliff. "Not for long" It happened like a blur. He raised his other hand and threw a spear. I dimly noticed it sailing towards me as I stood protectively in front of April.

"MOVE! PERCY MOVE!" I heard Annabeth yell.

"No." I whispered. "If I die, it will be protecting my sister."

Suddenly, I was propelled sideways. As I was pushed, I watched in horror as April stood where I had.

Then the spear impaled. April stumbled back on impact and her face exploded in a look of sheer pain.

"No" I shouted as I caught her as she fell. I cradled her head on my lap as I gently pulled the spear from her stomach.

"You weren't meant to get hurt." I whispered. "You were meant to be fine, and we were meant to become friends."

She smiled through the pain, which literally broke my heart. "Will you really never sing again?" She whispered. My heart almost melted there and then. This girl could be dying and she cared about me.

"Of course I will sing again." I said, starting to cry.

"good." She breathed and her eyes began to flutter closed.

I couldn't let her go, I was determined to keep her awake, so I sang for her.

_Stay with me. _ I sang. _Because you're all I need. La la da di da dee dum. So baby stay with me. _ I repeated the 4 lines like a mantra, trying to keep her awake, but eventually, her eyes fluttered closed and her face went slack.

"No" I cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Annabeth's tearstained face looking down at me.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too. "Tyson said as he bawled.

But I refused to believe she was dead. I had one last card to pull. Slowly, I raised her body up and carried her. I stumbled to the edge of the cliff and whispered. "Please help her dad." Then I let go. As she fell, her hair rising up, the water rose to meet her. The liquid split like ribbons and wrapped around her and she was gently pulled under.

I sat leaning against a rock as Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder and the other kept their respectful distance.

"You did what you could." Annabeth said. But I knew I hadn't done one thing. I still hadn't apologised.


	12. ANNABETH (2)

**Wow! Guys thank you so much for all the follows and reviews. Hehe. No , that wasn't the end. This one however, is. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

I HAVE SEEN A LOT of things in my life, but none as sad as that. After Percy left April to his dad, we sat quietly. It started to get dark, but we refused to move, in case any news about April came.

After a while, a Naiad appeared on the cliff. She didn't say much to any of us. She pulled a small object out of her pocket and handed it to Percy before disappearing.

The object was a photo frame. It was shaped like a puzzle piece and had a picture of Percy in it. The top was engraved with the line. _AMJ. I will love you even when your name is no more. _Percy looked at it and slowly, a tear fell down his cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another photo frame that was the same. It had a picture of April in it. He connected the 2 frames together and the completed picture was of April and Percy as 7 year olds, smiling at each other. Percy's photo frame said. _Perseus Jackson, my very own greek heroe._

Percy placed both pictures on the floor and started at them. One by one, tears began to slide down his cheeks. I didn't know what to do, I had never seen Percy cry.

As the morning came, another naiad appeared. We all shook Percy awake and when he saw the naiad his face fell. "She gone isn't she?" He stuttered. The naiads face lit up and the said.

"Quite the opposite, we got her just in time, she is as good as new."

Percy's face lit up so much even I had to smile with him.

"She's at Camp now." The naiad said.

"Then let's go." Percy decided and he jumped over the cliff, and swam, making us follow.

EPILOGUE.

I like to say I know my boyfriend well, but he is so cute with his sister. When he looks at her, you can see the love written on his face. When we had gotten back to Camp, Percy helped April better than their mum did. He waited on her hand and foot and was always there for her.

We all got to know the girl who had done so many amazing things. The stories she told. Did you know, she helped in the battle wit Kronos? She did such a good job that the gods gave her an award, Her award was the ability to hide weapons anywhere on her person using sheer will! That explains her pulling weapons out of no-where.

However, something funny has started happening. Ever since my birthday week started, the whole Camp has been pointing and giggling. It's driving me crazy.

What's worse is that today it is my birthday and not one person remembered. Not even Percy! It really bummed me out, but I am determined to have a good time, which is why I am going to the bank, to dip my toes in.

I emerged from the trees by the bank and stopped. It was silent, not one leaf was moving and I couldn't even hear the sea. With caution, I took one step forward and the whole place lit up.

Banners adorned every tree and there were tables piled with food and even a stage. A stage where my boyfriend stood. As I remembered to pick my mouth off of the floor, he smirked.

"You didn't think I had forgotten you birthday did you?" He said. I was in shock. The whole Camp was there, watching eagerly as I talked to Percy.

"this is for me?" I stuttered. Percy smirked once again.

"and that's not all." It went dark and suddenly there was a spotlight on me. Percy took a step back and picked up a guitar. Slowly he strummed and eventually he began to sing.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before._

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet._

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks._

He stroked my cheek affectionately and it was all I could do not to pass out.

_Baby I will, be loving you till we're 70._

_And baby my heart, could still fall as hard, at 23._

_And I'm thinking bout how._

_People fall in love in mysterious ways,_

_Even just the touch of a hand._

_Me I fall in love_ _in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are._

That was the end. People started clapping and as Percy put the guitar away, he stepped forward and gave me a kiss.

"April helped me. " He said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I said.

It's safe to say that was the BEST THING EVER.

_  
**So thats's the end of that story. ****The****song featured wasn't mine it is Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Thank you for all those who followed, favourited and reviewed this. You know, even though it's complete, I still wouldn't mind more ****reviews****. Just as a final disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson. Also, for those who liked this, please try some of my other stories. **


End file.
